


Pumpkin Candle

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra learns that Bolin is scared of spirits, so she gives him a special spirit world candle. Once lit it calls a spirit to this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Pumpkin Candle

Korra learns that Bolin is scared of spirits, so she gives him a special spirit world candle. Once lit it calls a spirit to this world.

-x-

It was Halloween and Bolin was freaking out. Mako sighed as he rubbed his temples. “Bro you need to relax you are giving me a headache.”

“But it’s Halloween Mako, what if Koh the face stealer shows up?” He was shaking and looking around the room.

“Even more reason you need to calm down.” He knew why Bolin was so freaked. Lot of kids and parents told spirit stories, tales of ghosts and monsters that come out on Halloween night. Mako knew they were just stories, but his brother really let them get to him.

A knock came to the door and Mako prayed it was Korra. The female avatar noticed his plight and believed she knew how to help him.

He opened the door and Korra stood in the doorway, holding two jack-o-lanterns. “Here you go guys, these are special pumpkins from the spirit world. Light these and it will call a spirit to this world.” She handed one to Mako and entered the room.

“Wahhh keep that thing away from me!” Bolin backed away from her.

“Dude relax, it’s useless unless you light it. It has to be your choice Bolin, so Avatar up.” She patted him on the shoulder. Bolin took a deep breath and he actually did feel a little braver. “I’m gonna take Mako to room 3 to light his candle.”

“Wait you are leaving me alone?” And the fear was back.

“You’ll be fine bro I’ll just be down the hall if you need anything.” He was being led out the door by Korra. The door shut and Bolin was alone.

He gulped. Grabbing a match from the drawer he approached the pumpkin, but quickly stopped and backed away from it.

Bolin sighed and began pacing the floor, stealing glances now and then at the pumpkin. “Okay Bolin, you can do this.” He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “You can do this! Avatar up!”

Lighting the match he walked towards the pumpkin. He gulped as he got closer and closer, he closed his eyes and lit the candle.

There was a flash and Bolin was knocked back as smoke rose from the jack-o-lantern. Energy sparked and the smoke took human form. Yes it was none other than the first avatar Wan.

Bolin stood up, his eyes wide with shock. Wan was young his muscles being seen easily through his shirt. Korra had told him about Wan but to meet him was awesome.

“Hello Bolin, I hear you are scared of spirits.” He smiled and Bolin blushed.

‘Holy crap the first avatar knows my name.’ He heard it from Korra. “Yeah, I’ve heard stories that spirits get wild on Halloween and go around eating humans.”

Wan chuckled. “That is a common lore, even in my time. You see humans are mistaken, it’s true spirits get wild but we have no desire to hurt humans.” He waved his hand over his body and his clothing vanished.

Bolin blushed as he was now standing before a very naked avatar. He was hot, his body chiseled; firm pecs with perky nipples, developed abs, lean muscled arms and legs. The earth bender’s eyes drifted towards his crotch, and holy avatar he was huge, and growing!

Before his eyes Wan’s massive 11 inch long cock grew to full arousal, standing proudly from his hair crowned crotch, and it was pointing right at Bolin.

His reaction was priceless as his own manhood began to chub up, making a nice bulge in his pants. He blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands.

Wan smirked. “On Halloween we spirits have fun, would you like to have fun with me Bolin?” He moved towards him, his cock swaying with his steps.

Bolin’s eyes were transfixed, what idiot would say no, but Bolin was struggling to say anything. It had gone dry and he gulped trying to find the words. Not finding any he nodded, licking his lips.

Wan reached forward and began caressing Bolin’s chest through his shirt. He found his perky nipples and began teasing them through the garment.

Once they were hard enough to see through his shirt, Wan began to pinch them. “Ahhhhaaa!” The earth bender gasped, as new found pleasure made his heart race sending blood racing towards his cock.

Bolin’s manhood swelled and pushed heatedly at his tight pants, adding more fuel to his release. His fat cock rubbed the garment seeking freedom but only got teased by the friction.

Wan didn’t tease him for long. He yanked off his shirt exposing his beefy pecs and his toned gut. The first acted quickly latching his mouth on the left nipple while the hand teased the right.

“Gah ahh!” His head whipped back and his eyes rolled up at the sensations. Each suck was balanced by an experienced caress.

Bolin’s penis was leaking so much pre he had soaked through his underwear and had a wet spot forming at the front of his pants. “Spirits aren’t so scary right?” He pulled off his nip to ask, but his hand quickly took it’s place caressing his perky nips.

“No…Yes…Wait I mean…” Wan chuckled and silenced him with a kiss. Bolin’s knees got weak from it.

The kiss was hot, Wan completely dominating it, he let his tongue caress the boy’s lips and entry was quickly given. Their tongues met and caressed one another letting the pleasure course through them.

Bolin clung to the spirit fearing his legs were gonna give in. Before he knew it he felt his release wash over him. Cum spilled inside his underwear completely soaking through and making a large wet spot in the front of his crotch.

His legs felt like jelly, every inch of him felt hot, and the skin on skin contact made him feel even hotter.

Wan didn’t let him fall, using some quick air bending he lifted Bolin and got him to the bed laying him flat on his back.

Bolin was trying to catch his breath, his nipples were still tingling from the avatar’s touch, and his crotch was wet and sticky. He soon felt Wan join him on the bed.

“What a treat you are, now let’s unwrap you.” He removed Bolin’s shoes leaving him in his bare feet. The avatar pulled off Bolin’s pants and tossed them over his shoulder.

Bolin looked so cute, he was flushed and his soaked underwear clung to his crotch. Wan licked his lips and dragged off Bolin’s underwear, before tossing it away he brought it to his nose and took a big whiff.

Bolin’s cock twitched at the sight, rising back up to full mast, twitching in all it’s wet and sticky glory.

The first avatar was sniffing his cum soaked undies it was too hot for words. Wan looked pleased, he took in the boy’s natural musk, plus the arousal laced scent topped off with the smell of his cum. His dick twitched, oh yeah he wanted him bad now!

He tossed the underwear away, and descended upon the earth bender. This was his treat, he began with cleaning the extra spunk off the boy’s penis all the while he took in his scent.

Bolin moaned as his manhood was licked clean. Once that job was done Wan wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and began sucking it while his hand pumped his shaft.

“Ohhh!” He through his head back and fisted the sheets as the past avatar treated him like his own personal sucker.

That skilled tongue swirled around the head, collecting the pre that dripped out. Wan knew it wasn’t gonna take long, a guy was extra sensitive after release.

He dropped his hand and began to deep throat him. Bolin arched off the bed.“ Ahhh!” He fisted the sheets as his cock was consumed, his pubes were nuzzled by the avatar and he hummed in delight.

Wan bobbed his head slurping and sucking the boy, and Bolin lost it. His cock twitched and he erupted down the male’s throat.

His semen was sucked down until Wan pulled back to the tip, hd collected the last few spurts in his mouth.

He pulled off his penis with a wet pop, and he caressed his length keeping him boned up. He spat out the boy’s seed into his hand and pumped his own large erection, coating it heavily.

Wan raised his hips and exposed his pink pucker. It twitched and Wan used his air and fire bending to blow hot air at his entrance.

Bolin’s eyes rolled up as his tight ring of muscle was opened up. Wan then brought a cum slicked digit there and pushed it inside.

The earth bender groaned at the intrusion, but as it rocked in and out he soon started moaning.

A second finger was added soon followed by a third. His insides were getting stirred up, and his cock was dripping.

“Please…Take me!” He spread his legs wider, and he looked so darn cute and sexy. Who could resist that?

Certainly not Wan as he removes his fingers and Bolin whines at the loss. His hole twitched as it tried to close the gap.

He didn’t stay empty for long as Wan lines up his massive erection. He goes in slowly, and Bolin’s muscled legs lock around him.

Bolin is whimpering a bit at the initial intrusion, but as more and more cock is stuffed inside he’s back to panting and moaning for more.

Wan kissed his cheek and pumps his manhood, doing what he can to distract him from the pain.

Slowly but surely Wan stuffed his 11 inch monster into Bolin’s hungry hole. The earth bender’s ass swallowed him up, and hugged him so tight.

Wan moaned his approval. He still and basked in the boy’s tight heat, while giving him time to adjust.

Bolin rocked his hips. “Move…please…need more!” Wan didn’t deny him he pulled back leaving only the tip inside. For that brief moment Bolin felt empty, and he couldn’t believe he had taken something so big. Then Wan thrust back in, filling him to the brim, making his cock lurch. His lips curved up into a smile and he got a blissed out expression on his face.

Wan fucked Bolin picking up speed every 5 thrusts and going harder every 10. The sound of their bodies becoming one filled the room being echoed by Bolin’s moans and grunts of pleasure.

The earth bender was gone, completely high on pleasure. His eyes were glazed over and he was drooling.

Wan leaned over and licked up his drool leading to his lips where he kissed him hungrily.

Bolin had enough sense left in him to kiss back. The avatar swallowed his moans and continued pounding his tight ass.

Without any touch to his cock Bolin came. He came from the sheer friction that mighty cock inflicted, every thrust brushing his sweet before claiming him deeper than anyone else would.

His cum splattered between their bodies as his hole clenched, squeezing Wan’s thrusting penis.

Wan was able to give five more thrusts into his clenching heat. On the fifth thrust he aimed directly for his sweet spot and came.

His semen came like a fire house, ramming Bolin’s prostate. The earth bender had another orgasm, but he had nothing left to give, his cock twitched in release before going soft.

Wan began cleaning him off with his tongue as the teen came down from his high.

He knew once he came down he would fall asleep, Wan knew it to. The avatar’s body began to fade away. “Thanks for the great Halloween Bolin, that pumpkin is from the spirit world it won’t rot, so come next year light the candle and we can have fun again.” Wan vanished leaving Bolin filled with cum.

He definitely planned to use the candle again. The last thought he had before falling asleep was. ‘I wonder who Mako got?’

-x-

In Mako’s room the fire bender was on the bed naked in the doggy style position. The male’s 7 inch cock was bobbing as he was getting fucked hard and fast.

“I know how to take care of fire bender’s.” It was young Aang. The previous avatar before Korra in his teen form.

He was fucking Mako hard stuffing his own 11 inch monster into his tight ass.

The fire bender moaned and panted, and his hips bucked when Aang reached around and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mako had lost count how many times he had cum, judging by the puddle beneath him he was well into double digits.

Aang smiled as he stuffed his monster into him again and again, his bald croth smacking against his fine ass.

Like Wan he gave in and made sure to ram Mako’s sweet spot when he came. His insides were pumped full, his belly swelling up with seed as he gave his final release.

Aang pulled out and splattered his back and ass with semen as he began to fade away. Mako collapsed into a puddle of his own cum completely blissed out.

He definetly was gonna want this again.

Both bending brothers had a new appreciation for Halloween.

End

Happy Halloween


End file.
